A Skip Beat Story
by reikei88
Summary: Not good at summaries This is a story that is a Ren/Kyoko pairing. Kyoko realizes her feelings for Ren will she tell him or won't she? Rated M for later chapters


Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat  
Chapter 1

Setsu walked into the hotel room with Cain following right behind her. "You are angry," he stated. "I'm not," Setsu replied in a bored tone as she brought Cain his food from the kitchen and threw it down in front of him. He looked at the plate and smiled..it was piled carelessly and with way more than he could eat. 'Oh, she's beyond angry,' he thought. Setsu walked back toward the kitchen mentioning that she was going to get hot water.

Setsu walked into the kitchen and stopped dead as her thoughts went to before when she witnessed Shou kiss another girl not realizing that Kyoko was right behind a corner watching. Then all of a sudden she was back on the cliff were she had been threatened to either tell Ren her feelings or jump to her death.

While Setsu/Kyoko was busy with her thoughts Ren/Cain noticed she was taking too long so he found her and was surprised at the dead look in her eyes that said she was giving up on everything. He hugged her tightly and asked her what was wrong. After a few tries he finally got through to her and she waved it off. "It's nothing Nii-san. I was just thinking of some things is all." He decided to let the matter drop for now in fear that if he pushed too hard she would close off for good.

Kyoko got tea and sat down across from Ren to eat her food when she all of a sudden she got a call, she looked at the ID and moved away before she answered. It was the Okami from the Darumaya. "Hello," she said. "Kyoko," The Okami said. "I called to tell you that you are no longer to come back to Darumaya." "Very well," Kyoko said and hung up the phone. 'Thankfully I have a few days to figure out where to go since I'm still needed her for Cain/BJ,' Kyoko thought as she looked towards her Nii-san. She huffed out a breath and knew that despite the fact she had to make a call Ren would be mad that she has to interrupt their acting as the Heel siblings for a bit.  
Kyoko dialed a number as Ren watched with annoyance. 'It better be important,' he thought as he eavesdropped on the conversation Kyoko was having. "Moko-san," Kyoko said as her best friend answered the phone. Kyoko listened for a minute then took a deep breath before she explained why she was calling her friend so suddenly. "I need a place to stay for awhile until I can get back on my feet, I was thrown out of the Darumaya and I'm not really sure why but they told me I wasn't welcome to go back unless it's to get my things." Out of sight Ren's eyes widened in shock. Kyoko listened to the person on the other end of the phone for a few seconds in silence before she said her thanks and hung up. 'Well, that's out of the way,' she thought.

-Elsewhere-

Kanae hung up the phone after she got over the shock of why Kyoko called in the first place. "I'm not welcome back to the Darumaya unless it's to get my things, would it be okay if I stayed with you until I can make other arrangements"

-Back with Kyoko-

Kyoko walked back to her place at the table and Ren asked her what was wrong. She told him that she was kicked out of her previous home for no reason. Ren told her things would be okay and all she did was nod her agreement and finished off her meal. 'I have no idea why they threw her out but that is beyond fucking ridiculous,' Ren thought angrily. Kyoko noticed his anger and said,"Well Nii-san now that we finished eating and break time is over lets go back to the set before we're late again." He nodded and stood up to get his coat while Setsu put the dishes in the sink.

Cain and Setsu were walking in silence back towards the set when Murasame appeared and started spouting nonsense about heartless murderers and being late etc. Cain was about to reply but Setsu stopped him in his tracks. She walked up to where Murasame stood and she punched him in the stomach causing him to double over, she then grabbed his hair and bashed his face into a nearby table a few times before she flung him to the ground and walked away. "I'm definately not in the mood for some idiot to spout off nonsense, we are not fucking late so back the hell off before you getmore than a broken face," Setsu stated coldly. Cain smirked in amusement and rubbed Setsu's head before he took off towards the set to resume his filming. He noticed Setsu leaning up against a wall where she could watch the scene without bothering anyone. 'Or rather so as not to BE bother by anyone,' he added as an after thought.

Setsu totally ignored the scene as her thoughts took over. 'I can't believe that I was thrown out of my old home without reason, I'm just happy that Moko-san will allow me to stay with her on such short notice..I don't know what I would have done if she had refused.' 'I gotta ask Ren if he can give me a ride to get my things and to drop them off before any more time has passed,' Kyoko thought with a sigh. 'I'd much rather get it over with sooner rather than later after all,' she thought. Her thoughts kept going this way and that as she thought about Ren/Cain and her feelings among so many other things. She lost track of time and blinked when Cain came up to her and they started walking back to the hotel.

They got to the hotel about a half hour later and Kyoko sighed. "Ren can I ask you for a favor?" She asked. Ren waited for her to continue. "Could you drive me to the Darumaya to get my things then a ride to drop them off at Kanae's?" Ren nodded and grabbed his keys. The drive was quiet but neither seemed to mind. They got to the Darumaya in record time and Kyoko got out of the car and went inside to get her things. She came back out minutes later with a bag in hand which surprised Ren. He figured she would have more stuff. Not only that but he figured she would still have to pack everything up. "You get everything?" Ren asked as he pulled away and headed towards Kanae's place. "Yeah, I don't have much so what you see is all I have and no before you ask it was lready packed for me," Kyoko replied with a sigh.

They arrived at Kanae's and Kyoko hugged her as per usual well tried to atleast, she put her bag down and Kanae picked it up to take it in the house when she finally noticed what Kyoko and Ren were wearing. "What on earth are you guys wearing?" Kanae asked. "It's a secret role we are playing to keep my identity a secret while I film a movie," Ren explained. "But you can't say a word about this to anyone," he continued. Kanae nodded in understanding. "I'll be here to settle in in a few days Moko-san," Kyoko said happily as she walked back towards Ren's car. "Wait Kyoko, Sawara gave me something to give to you since I explained what was going on with your living situation, I'll be back in a second," Kanae said as she disappeared for a minute before returning with an envelope in her hand.  
Kyoko said her thanks and got into Ren's car. Kanae watched the car speed off. 'How is she still smiling even despite everything and to top it off being thrown out of her apartment above the Darumaya,' Kanae wondered. Kyoko opened the envelope and read through the contents and smiled happily. Ren noticed but didn't ask as he knew Kyoko would tell him when she was ready. He didn't have to wait long. "I get to shoot another commercial for Kurosaki it's for a fantasy perfume," Kyoko gushed already off somewhere in her own little world. "So when is it supposed to be," Ren asked, genuinely curious and inwardly snickered at Kyoko's face. "It will be in 3 days time," she replied. Ren chuckled as Kyoko once again drifted off into her fantasy world.

-Three Days Later-

Kyoko walked onto set to talk to the director about the CM she was going to be shooting. He told her the details and then she took off toward costume and makeup. They dressed her in a teal gown that had sequins all over it and placed a light almost see through teal pair of wings on her back. Her hair was curled and teal sequins and gems decorated her hair. They put on light makeup and she was ready to film.

Kyoko walked gracefully into the clearing in the woods where the set was and she stood in the center with a serene smile on her lips. She moved her hands in front of her then slowly spread them wide as birds flew all around her. She twirled amongst the birds and laughed as she sent her prayers up with them. Ren sat with Yashiro on the sides entranced by the image Kyoko was portraying. He wondered breifly if she was thinking of her fairy prince and he almost laughed out loud. After a few more minutes Kurosaki, the director called cut and told Kyoko to go change while he replayed the shot.

Kyoko came out minutes later and waited for the director's ok before she, Ren and Yashiro took their leave. They went to lunch and Kyoko found out that Yashiro took over as her manager because she was gaining popularity very rapidly and Sawara didn't have time to be her manager with the responsibility of all the new talents as well. Yashiro opens his planners and tells Ren that he was free the rest of the day and tells Kyoko she has work at TBM at 3pm then she was free til that night when she had to be back to the hotel as Setsu. Kyoko nodded and at Ren's questioning look she said, "I'm Bo," She waited for Ren to yell at her or something but to her surprise he smiled and said, "Well that explains why I could talk to Bo so easily." Kyoko smiled. 'But really how does she not know we were discussing her all those times,' Ren wondered with an inward sigh.

They made it to TBM at 2:45 and Ren decided that since he now knew Kyoko was Bo that he would watch the filming. Not like he had anything else to do anyway. An hour passed by quickly and the filming was wrapped up. Ren, Kyoko and Yashiro piled up in the car and Ren dropped Yashiro off at LME "I'll make dinner," Kyoko said. They got to Ren's place and Kyoko made dinner as promised. As they ate and up until it was time to become the Heel siblings they talked about everything and nothing.

Read and review please this is my first story so please bear with me. next chapters will be in more detail I promise


End file.
